


Do I Have To Spell It Out For You?

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry probably already has the day Louis tells him they’re expecting marked down as the best day of his life even without it having happened yet and he can’t treat it lightly. While a simple, “We’re going to have a baby,” would more than suffice in terms of keeping Harry happy, Louis wanted it to be special.</i><br/> <br/>Louis tries to tell Harry he’s going to be a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have To Spell It Out For You?

**Author's Note:**

> I was deliberating over whether or not to post this, but I've been ghost on here for around four (!!!) months and this has been saved in my docs for three without being posted, so. It isn't much but it's something, so here it is!
> 
> Thank you to [De](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com) for reading this over for me back a couple of months ago! You're my favorite ♥
> 
> Title is... all I could think of that would fit.
> 
>  **[Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3785462)** by upholstery

Louis isn’t sure how to go about telling Harry he’s going to be a father considering it’s the first time he’s really thought of it as something more than hypothetical.

 

He’s not even bothering himself with useless worries about how Harry will react because the boy has been shouting about babies ever since Louis gave even the slightest inkling that he’d like to have kids with him someday. (The day he found out Louis could get pregnant, rolling a condom on seemed to physically pain him but he’s sure they both made the right decision in waiting.) It’s that itself that actually has him worried now—Harry probably already has the day Louis tells him they’re expecting marked down as the best day of his life even without it having happened yet and he can’t treat it lightly. While a simple, “We’re going to have a baby,” would more than suffice in terms of keeping Harry happy, Louis wanted it to be special.

 

Except he really didn’t know how to do that.

 

And so he finds himself pathetically googling creative ways to tell your husband he’s going to be a dad. After looking through various links, he spots one to a wikiHow and decides to click it.

 

There’s more than enough ideas on the page—enough that Louis feels overwhelmed. There are direct ones, such as buying a t-shirt that says “Daddy-to-be”, or leaving a bunch of baby toys scattered along the floor and telling him to get used to it. Then there are more puzzle-type ones, like making a meal full of foods with the word baby in them that he’s sure Harry would need a little help in actually understanding. There’s so many and they’re all good, is the problem, and Louis isn’t sure which Harry would appreciate the most.

 

After a solid ten minutes of scrolling, Louis stumbles upon the perfect one, one that has the frustration leaving his body and instead filling him with butterflies when he thinks about how it will play out, one that he’s sure will go absolutely seamlessly. All he needs to do is dig their Scrabble board out of the closet.

 

~~~

 

Harry returns from Niall’s an hour later, which had been more than enough time for Louis to set up the board on the table and stash away the tiles he needed. He’s happy the idea is simple enough to not require an outrageous amount of time since he’s sure he’ll just end up shouting in Harry’s face if he doesn’t tell him as soon as possible.

 

“Hey, babe,” Louis greets him as casually as he can manage, but he’s still jittery with nerves and excitement which Harry clearly notices. “Something wrong?”

 

“Just happy to see you, as always,” Louis mutters passively, planting a kiss on Harry’s lips. “Takes no time at all for me to miss you.”

 

“Mhmm,” Harry nods along with the statement, eyes roaming all over Louis’ face. Louis blushes under his gaze, attempting a calm smile to keep him satisfied. “What is it you want that you’re buttering me up for now?”

 

“To love you,” he answers innocently, grinning when Harry rolls his eyes like he sees right through it. “And maybe to challenge you to an invigorating game of Scrabble.”

 

“Ah,” Harry hums, “there it is.” He slides a hand across Louis’ waist until it reaches the small of his back.  “I wouldn’t have a problem if we both didn’t know how you get when you lose.”

 

Louis positively beams. “I have a strong feeling I’ll be winning today.”

 

There’s a pause where he seems to think it over, and then Harry murmurs, “As long as you’re sure, Lou.” Louis kisses his cheek in thanks and heads straight for the table in their lounge with Harry right on his heels.

 

“You can go first,” Louis offers automatically just to get the game going quicker ( _seriously_ , he’s impatient). Harry raises an eye brow but doesn’t question it any further.

 

Their first words are placed quickly, then their second and third and soon enough the tiles are slowly dwindling (“Odd. Feels like there should be more. Is that weird?”). Louis has been so eager to get to the good part that he hasn’t even really attempted words longer than four letters, nor has he pulled out the dictionary on all of the absurd words Harry places down as he usually does. Harry must notice that something’s off because a little more than halfway through the game, he’s giving Louis a concerned stare.

 

“Something is up with you that you aren’t telling me. I just spelled  _golfery_. Do you know what a  golfery is, Louis? An obviously made up word is what it is, yet you still haven’t reached for the dictionary once.”

 

Louis laughed, both to hide the fact that Harry was right and because the boy took Scrabble so seriously. He shook his head. “Are you admitting to cheating?”

 

He accompanies the question with an overly-dramatic curious look, to which Harry can’t help but smile and shake his head. “Yes, Louis. That was clearly the point I was trying to make,” he says jokingly.

 

Louis sighs. “Lucky for you, I’m willing to let it slide so long as you let the game get moving.”

 

Harry seems to have an  _actual_  internal debate with himself—over the integrity he fears losing by using an invalid word, no doubt—but Louis’ death stare has him agreeing within the minute.

 

The game continues without interruption for another twenty minutes, up until they’re both down to their last tiles and Louis finally decides it’s time to use the ones he’d stored before the game started.

 

While Harry starts tallying up his own points for the word he’s just put down, Louis fumbles to pull the tiles from their hiding spot in a drawer attached to the table and begins placing them on the board at the first vacant space he sees—he has to move a few of the ones previously placed, but Louis reasons that it will be the least of Harry's worries if all goes well.

 

He grins at the sight once it’s done, coughing to get Harry’s attention. “I think I’ve just won, babe. Told you I would.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows form a crease, his mouth frowning. “No fucking way! You’ve barely been trying this whole time! Let me see that—”

 

Louis doesn’t argue when he turns the board toward himself again and searches for what Louis has just added to it. He watches Harry intently as his eyes land on the tiles spelling  _I M   P R E G N A N T_.

 

When the stunned silence drags on a bit too long, he speaks up. “No apostrophes in the game and I’ve had to use a blank tile as a space, I’m afraid, but hopefully you still get the picture.”

 

Harry’s eyes stay trained on the board throughout his words, however, and  _now_  Louis is beginning to worry about his reaction. “Harry?”

 

His tone must grab his attention because his gaze flicks up to Louis in a second. “Louis. This isn’t—you aren’t joking, are you?”

 

“Didn’t sit through all of your obnoxious words without making a sound for a joke, H.”

 

Louis can see the gears turning in Harry’s brain, and then the moment it seems to click. “You set this up.”

 

“Yep,” Louis says, a small smile gracing his lips. He gets up from his seat slowly and makes his way toward Harry. Harry’s eyes follow his every move. “That’s why you weren’t taking your time and trying. You were being  _impatient_.”

 

Louis grins. “Right again. Keep going,” he mumbles, stopping when he’s standing right in front of Harry. Predictably, he pulls Louis into his lap.

 

“Because you wanted to tell me that you’re pregnant.” He comes to a full stop after that one, eyes boring into Louis’ face as he awaits the answer as if it isn’t already obvious. Louis nods once, and after that he barely gets out, “Yes, we’re pregnant,” before Harry’s entire face is breaking into a grin.

 

“Louis—you’re serious, yeah? Because if you’re, like,  _not_ , this is one of the cruelest things you could do to me.”

 

Louis laughs. “Which is exactly why I didn’t do it. We’re eight weeks.”

 

“Oh my  _God_. Louis.” Harry kisses him all over his face, from his neck to his jaw to his cheek to his nose. He pulls away with a face that looks like it could break from how intensely he’s grinning at him. “Can I feel?”

 

“It’s not like you’ll  _feel_ anything,” Louis begins, but Harry’s got the happiest look on his face and Louis wouldn’t be able to stand himself if he refuses his husband of what he wants. “Alright. Come on, then.”

 

He doesn’t get the time to lift his shirt before Harry is simply sliding his hands underneath, spanning them across the width of Louis’ abdomen as gently as humanly possible. Louis feels so fond in that moment, Harry’s tenderness leaving him calmed and satisfied. “There’s a baby in there,” he mutters, shaking his head as he lifts his eyes to meet Louis. “I love you. So much, babe.”

 

“Love you, too,” he replies without having to think it through, the words effortless after so many years together. “We’ll mark this down as a win for me, right?”

 

Harry laughs. “Mark it down as the best day of my life.”

 

Louis can’t help but grin and dive in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & have a beautiful day! ☺
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
